Kya's Adventures
by CountryWolf496
Summary: This is a story of Zutara's daughter, Kya. It's my first one so give me a break. Don't like, Don't read.


**This is a story about Zuko and Katara's daughter. It's not the best but it's my first. If you don't like it don't read it.**

"Kya! It's time to wake up. Get your brother up too!" My mother yelled to me.

Groaning, I sat up and stretched. I got off my bed and washed my face. Slowly, I walked across the hall to my twin brother's room.

"Lee! Get up!" I yelled, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" he yelled.

I sighed and walked to our kitchen. I began to prepare breakfast. Looking out the window, I saw my mother and father practicing. I got all the food on the table and ran to Lee's room.

"Lee! Food!" I yelled and ran outside.

"Mother, Father. I made breakfast." I told them.

"Okay Kya. Do you want to spar first?" Father asked.

"Zuko! We can't raise her like a boy!" Mother yelled.

"Oh come on Katara! It's just one time!" Father argued.

Mother stomped into the house.

"Father, why does Mom get mad when I mention fighting?" I asked.

"Let's take a walk." he said and grabbed my hand.

He led me to the pond and we sat down.

"Kya, I want to tell you something. Your mother is against you fighting because she doesn't want you to get hurt. Did I ever tell you how we met?"

I shook my head, wanting to hear more.

"I am a Prince. Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire Nation throne. As a teen, I spent my life on a ship, searching for the Avatar, or as you know him, Aang. I attacked your mother's village. She helped the Avatar and joined him, along with her brother, Sokka. I attacked them numerous amounts of times. In Ba Sing Se, we were both trapped underground, and that was the first real conversation I had with her. That day, I befriended her, then betrayed her. My sister, Azula, shot Aang and we thought he was dead. On the day on the eclipse, I ran away to join her group, who had gained one more member, Toph. They hated me at first, but after I helped Katara find her mother's killer, she forgave me. When Aang had defeated my father, Katara and I got married. We had to run away because my country hated her. People look down on her because she is of the Southern Water Tribe and a woman." he explained, "I know you have a power, and I want you to show me. I've heard you, but never seen you."

I looked at him in shock. That was impossible! I was always careful! Sighing, I got up and stepped closer to the pond. Raising my hands, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I opened them and moved my hands to make the water move. I made a ball and a whip. Then, I dropped the water, and made a purple flame.

"Wow!" Dad whispered.

"I'm a freak."

"You're NOT a freak. You have an ability that has never been seen!" he said, "Let's go inside and eat. Lee probably ate most of it already."

"What took you so long?" Mom asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I was telling her how we met." Dad said smirking.

"Oh! Did you tell her how you tied me to a tree and tried to bribe me with my mother's necklace?" she asked with a bigger smirk.

"No." Dad mumbled.

We ate and I told everybody I was going for a walk.

"Be careful Kya." Mom said.

"I can handle myself." I said and held up a purple flame.

She gasped and I ran out the door. I stopped running once I got to the trees. I was walking when I heard somebody following me.

"Lee, if that's you I swear I'm going to..." I turned around and saw a boy with dual swords.

"Sorry, Princess." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"This." he said and attacked.

I quickly dodged his attack and brought some water from the nearby stream to me. I made sharp icicles and sent them flying towards him. He jumped into the air and the shards went into the tree behind him. We kept attacking each other for a couple minutes. I got distracted trying to get more water so he leapt at me, knocking me down. We rolled down the hill and into the stream. My head hit a rock. I cried out and his hands went to the back of my head to protect it. We stopped rolling and he got off me.

"I'm so sorry! I...My father said that you had to be gotten rid of! I...I don't want to hurt you!" he said.

"Then why did you attack me?" I yelled.

"I don't know. Here, let me wrap your head."

He ripped off the bottom of his shirt and soaked it in the water. He wrapped it around me head and laid me down.

"You have beautiful eyes." he commented.

"Thanks." I said and blushed.

My eyes were blue with gold specks. Lees' are gold with blue specks.

"So you're a waterbender." he said.

"Yeah, are you a bender?" I asked.

"Yeah, fire. I hate it though."

"Why?"

"It's destruction. It caused a hundred year war and now my father wants another one."

"Fire warms, cooks, and gives light." I whispered.

"How would you know?" he asked.

"My father is a firebender...and...so am I."

"You said you were a waterbender!"

"I can bend fire too. But it's weird."

"Show me!" he begged.

"I just met you! I don't even know your name and you just tried to kill me!"

"My name is Arrow." he said.

"My name's Kya."

"Well Kya, nice to meet you. I'm not going to kill you, but my dad may if I go back without you dead."

"If you want, you can come home with me and I'll show you my fire!" I suggested.

"Sure. But... will your parents mind?" he asked.

"I don't think so. I'll give my dad the puppy dog eyes if he says no."

He laughed. He stood up and helped me up. I looked into his golden eyes. He leaned in and so did I.

"KYA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Dad yelled from up the hill.

"Arrow, meet my dad." I mumbled, stepping away from him.

"Who are you?" Dad asked.

"Ar...Arrow, Sir." he stuttered.

"Kya, what's going on?" he asked looking at me.

"Um...well...Arrow may have attacked me and then I hit my head and he helped and his dad is going to kill him so I was wondering if he could stay with us!" I said sweetly.

"You attacked her!" Dad yelled, his hands burst into flames.

I ran in front of Arrow.

"Dad! Calm down! He didn't mean it!" I yelled.

"Kya, we're going home. Arrow, if I see you with my daughter you will be punished." Dad growled.

I turned to Arrow.

"Meet me here tonight." I whispered.

He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house. When we got there, mom was at the table with Lee.

"Sit down." Dad growled.

"Zuko! What's wrong?" Mom asked.

"I found Kya in the woods about to kiss a boy that attacked her."

"His dad was going to KILL him if he didn't! He wasn't going to hurt me!" I yelled.

"Then why is your head wrapped?" Lee asked.

"When we were rolling down the hill I hit a rock. He put his hands around my head to protect it!"

"Kya! Why were you going to kiss him?" Mom asked.

"Because...I think I like him." I said.

"He attacked you!" Dad yelled.

"How many times did you attack Mom? Huh?" I screamed.

"KYA!" Mom yelled.

I ran to my room and packed some of my stuff. I snuck out my window and got my ostrich-horse and my wolf. I hopped on and headed for the woods. I found Arrow where I left him.

"Arrow!" I yelled, getting off the horse and running for him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I ran away. Please, get me out of here!" I begged.

He nodded and we got back on the horse, with him at the reigns. We rode until it got dark.

"We'll camp here." Arrow said and helped me off the horse.

He tied it to a tree and did the same with my wolf. He then sat by me and got wood to start a fire. He was about to bend when I stopped him.

"You wanted to see my bending." I said and produced my purple fire.

I started the fire and turned to Arrow.

"Before you say anything, I have to tell you about my family. My dad... is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. My mother is Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. That's why I can bend both water and fire." I told him.

He stayed silent for a while.

"You can leave if you want. I wouldn't want to be around a freak either." I said with tears in my eyes.

He brought his hand to my face and wiped away the tears.

"I wouldn't do that to you." he whispered.

"Why not?"

"I like you. I know that's crazy, I just met you."

"My dad fell in love with my mom the first time he saw her." I said.

"When was that?" he asked.

"When he attacked her village."

We laughed and he got our packs from the horse. He put his blanket under us and mine above us. Soon, we both fell asleep.

"Ssh! Don't wake them! Just tie them up!" a voice whispered, waking me up.

I opened my eyes a little and saw water tribe warriors with ropes surrounding us. I jumped up, waking Arrow up in the process. He blinked his eyes and shot up too. I got some water from the river and launched it at one of the men. They all looked surprised. Then, I brought fire and carefully burned the ropes. That had most of them backing away.

"What are you doing? It doesn't matter if she's a waterbender too! She can bend fire! Get her!" A man yelled from behind me.

"Uncle Sokka?" I yelled and spun around.

Sure enough, my uncle was right there. He blinked a few times.

"Still going to fight me?" I asked.

"K...Kya?" he asked.

I grabbed Arrow's hand and ran past him when he was distracted.

"Tell Mom and Dad 'Hi!'" I yelled over my shoulder.

We jumped onto the ostrich horse and Arrow pulled out his dual swords and cut the ropes tying the horse and my wolf.

"KYA!" Uncle Sokka yelled from behind me.

We ignored him and Arrow made the horse go faster. I was hanging onto him for dear life. When we were far enough away, we stopped by the river and let the horse have a drink.

"So...why did you bring that?" Arrow asked, pointing to my wolf.

"Do you want meat?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That's what he's for. He'll hunt for it and bring it back, or howl for me to get it. And I can ride him sometimes, he's huge." I explained.

"Okay. I'm going to set up camp. We left our blankets back there but I saved our packs. All we need to do is go into town and buy some more."

"I...forgot money." I said.

"Easy, we'll act like you're pregnant and trick somebody into giving us a free one." he said.

"I'm sixteen! Like someone is going to believe I'm PREGNANT!" I yelled.

"Well, I guess we'll have to steal one." he said.

"Or... we could tell the truth and say that we were attacked and weren't able to get our blankets." I said.

"Yeah...like that will work!"

"My Aunt Suki owns a shop. I'll tell her everything and she'll give me some."

He sighed and nodded. Grabbing our packs, he went to go set up camp. I took off my clothes, leaving my under garments on, and stepped into the river. I practiced my waterbending for a while then washed my clothes. I bent the water out of my clothes like I had seen Mom do. It took a few tries but I finally got it. I walked into the woods and found Arrow.

"We have to wash your clothes before we go into town." I told him.

"It's not that bad!" he said, sniffing his shirt.

"Fine, but I'm washing them tonight."

I hung my clothes on a tree branch and took some new clothes out of my bag. I put them on and turned back to him.

"If we want to be back by nightfall, I suggest we leave now." I said.

He nodded and helped me onto the horse. We rode towards the town that was about four miles away. We finally got there and while Arrow tied it up, I went into the store. At the counter was my cousin, Yue. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're here! Mom is in the back and Dad is gone but you can wait for him to get back!" she said excitedly.

"Yue, I need a couple blankets. But I have no money." I told her.

"Say no more." she said and ran to the back.

Arms wrapped around my waist.

"She a happy little thing isn't she." Arrow said.

I nodded. She came back out and froze when she saw Arrow. She pulled me away.

"What are you doing with him?" she asked.

"It's a long story."

"Then we'll wait till Dad gets home and you can tell us."

"Uncle Sokka attacked Arrow and I." I told her.

"Dad wouldn't do that! Why would you think that?" she asked.

"Because I'm a firebender and he didn't realize it was me! I had to run away because Mom and Dad don't like him." I said.

"Okay, here's the blankets, I packed an extra one, just in case." she said and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back and grabbed Arrow's hand, leading him out the door. We got back on the horse and went back to camp. When we got back it was already dark. I got out our new blankets and made a bed. We both curled up and went to sleep.

Both Arrow and I woke with the sun. I washed his clothes and he packed up. Soon, we were back on the horse and travelling.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To visit this guy I know. He'll get up something to fly in and then the rest is a surprise." he said smiling at me.

"I don't like surprises." I mumbled.

He just chuckled and we kept riding. Soon, we got to a town.

"We're at an Earth Kingdom town. My friend's dad can get us another ostrich-horse." he said, getting off the horse and helping me down.

I went through my pack and tied my black hair into a braid. We walked through the town until we got to a house. Arrow walked up and knocked on the door. A boy that looked like he had just woken up opened the door.

"Arrow, what are you doing here?" he asked sleepily.

"I need a favor from your father."

"Come on in. Dad's in the barn, I'll go get him." he said and lead us in before running out.

"That's Niko, his dad's an earthbender." Arrow said.

Niko and a tall man walked into the room. The man froze when he saw me.

"Katara?" he asked.

"Uh...Kya. My mother's name is Katara though." I said awkwardly.

"I'm Haru, your mother helped my village. She's a very powerful bender." he said.

"She never told me about her adventures." I said.

"Well, when you get back home ask her."

"I'm not going home anytime soon." I said.

"You're running away, that's why you need the ostrich-horse." he said.

I nodded.

"Okay, she's in the barn. Let's go out and get her." Haru said and walked out the door.

We followed and he showed us a few horses we could take.

"You can give me that one and you can take two. Their stronger." he said.

I suddenly thought.

"Arrow, we need to leave, quickly." I whispered.

"Why."

"There are only two other people that my wolf will go to, my dad and brother. If one of them is near, she won't come to me. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Haru, can we take these? Our horse is tied in town, we'll stop by it and get our stuff." Arrow told him.

Haru nodded and saddled the horses then handed us the reigns. I got on one and he got on the other. We left the barn and headed to our old horse. When we got there, my wolf was there.

"You go ahead, I'll get the stuff." Arrow said.

I nodded and left the town, heading for the woods. I was almost there when I heard and familiar sound. I ran back to Arrow and stuck my hand out, catching the boomerang before it hit him. His eyes got wide and we bolted. I tucked the boomerang into my bag. I heard shouting behind me. I looked around and saw that we were surrounded. Watertribe warriors came out of the trees, led by Uncle Sokka and Lee.

"Kya, we're not going to hurt you." Lee said.

"But you're going to hurt Arrow." I growled.

"He's a firebender! What do you expect?" Uncle Sokka yelled.

"So am I!" I yelled back.

"That's different!"

"The war's over Uncle! You don't have to hate firebenders! Whatever you're going to do to Arrow, do to me. If you won't, let us go."

He sighed.

"Kya, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're going to start another war if you don't stop treating the Firenation and firebenders like you do."

"Kya..."

I didn't give him a chance to finish, I bolted. I heard Arrow following me. We went on for hours until the horses couldn't go anymore. We stopped and made camp.

"Kya, you should go back to your family. You shouldn't be on the run." Arrow whispered when we were in our sleeping mats.

"I can't go back. My mom wants me to be a good little girl, my dad wants me to be a warrior, and my uncle can't look me in the eye now that he knows I'm a firebender. I want to stay with you, live the way you live." I said back.

"I'm a thief, I steal my food. I have my own clan now. It's a few miles from here. We can stay there for a couple days. You'll see that you don't want to live like us." he said.

"What's your father's name?" I asked.

"My real father I never met and I don't know my stepfather's name. I call him Sir." he said.

"Will he come after you?" I asked.

"Probably not. He never cared about me, I ran away for two years and he never looked or asked where I was."

I nodded. That got one problem out of the way. We heard the brush rustling.

"It's me guys. Come out." Arrow yelled out.

About a dozen teens came out from behind trees, in trees, and in shrubs.

"Arrow! We didn't know you would be back this early!" a girl said.

"Who's this?" a boy asked, looking at me.

"Kya, she's going to be staying with us for a couple days until we leave again." Arrow said.

"You're going to leave! You just got back!" the girl yelled.

"I'm sorry Lilly, we're being chased."

The girl stomped up to me and pinned me to a tree.

"So this girl's trouble. I don't like people that cause trouble." she hissed in my face.

I got some water from the pouch around my shoulder and made a dagger. I held it to her throat.

"If you don't back away now, I'll burn you alive." I growled.

"HA! How are you going to do that wittle waterbender?" she asked.

I melted the dagger and replaced it with a fire dagger. I had seen Dad do it all the time. She gasped and backed away. I smirked and walked to Arrow's side, grabbing his hand.

"Can we go? I'm tired." I said.

"You get on the horse and I'll walk. We'll put all our stuff on the other." he said.

We tied our stuff down and he helped me up. A couple more minutes of riding and we were at a camp. It was really small.

"It's mostly underground." Arrow said and pulled one the bark of a tree to reveal a stairway.

"Lilly, take the horses to the stable." Arrow commanded and got our stuff.

She huffed and led them away.

"She hates me." I stated.

"She wants to be my girlfriend, even though she's thirteen." he said and shuddered.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Nineteen. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Not that much a difference." he said smiling.

I smiled back and he led me down the stairs and down a hall. He stopped at a door and turned to me.

"Do you want your own room or...do you want to share...with me?" he asked.

"Uh...would you mind...letting me stay in your room? I'm kind of scared, with my ticked off uncle chasing us." I said.

"I don't mind. Come on." he said, taking my hand and leading me farther down the hall.

We stopped at another door and he opened it for me. I walked in and looked around. It was a pretty big room. I walked over and sat on the bed while he put our stuff down.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? I can take you back home if you want." Arrow said and sat down beside me.

"I'll go back sometime, but not yet. I need to be free for a while. I have to see what it's like to not have parents breathing down your neck." I told him.

"Kya..." he started but I cut him off.

"I hate my name. I was named after my grandmother but I hate the name. My mom thinks that because her mother was killed by the firenation I will too. My uncle wants to do nothing but protect me. My dad wants me to learn how to fight but if I ever get the chance he'll tell me I can't. Maybe if I change my name, we'll lose them faster. What do you think?" I asked.

"I love your name. It's not your grandmother's, it's YOURS. Only yours." he said.

I put my head on his shoulder and yawned.

"Go to sleep. I have to take care of some things but I'll be back soon."

I nodded and laid down. He covered me up and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Kya." he whispered.

"Good night, Arrow." I whispered back and fell asleep.

I woke up and felt an arm around my waist. I rolled over and saw Arrow still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I softly shook his shoulder. He groaned and his grip on my waist got tighter.

"Arrow, wake up." I whispered.

"Don't want to." he groaned.

"Okay, I'll just have to get lost since nobody can show me around." I said and started to get up.

"Oh no you don't" he said and pulled me back down.

"You're a firebender, you wake with the sun. Get up!"

"I went to sleep a couple hours ago, just stay here and sleep some more." he begged.

I sighed and laid back down.

I was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. We ignored it and they kept knocking.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THIS WORLD GO AWAY!" Arrow yelled.

I laughed and the door opened. A tall boy ran in.

"Arrow! What is a girl doing in your room! We have rules about this!" he yelled.

"River, go away. I'm trying to sleep." Arrow groaned.

"You, girl! Get out! He's trying to sleep!" River yelled at me.

"Don't want to. I was trying to sleep too." I said and closed my eyes.

He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the bed.

"River!" Arrow growled, shaking.

"What Arrow? We both know this is just a slut that wants to be Alpha Female!"

"River, get out. Kya is staying here. I'm about to lose it."

River let go of me and I backed away from him. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut. I looked back at Arrow and he was still shaking.

"A...Arrow? What's wrong?" I asked.

He took deep breaths and looked at me. His usual gold eyes were silver.

"Sit down, I have to explain things to you." he said.

I sat down and he sat down beside me.

"I'm not what you think I am. The reason I was to kill you was because your father hunts us. I'm a werewolf Kya. When your father ran away, he found out about us and decided to take his anger out on us. My real father was the Alpha of his pack. I have Alpha blood so I started my own pack. River is my best friend. Most girls want to become Alpha Female so they try to be my girlfriend. Werewolves have mates, their other half. You're my mate Kya. That's why I didn't kill you. That wolf you have, it's a Were, but it hates us so he helps your father find us." he said quickly.

"How is that even possible?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you the story later, but now that you know that you're my mate, you have to become one of us. I have to turn you into a werewolf."

"What will my parents do if they find out? Will my dad kill me?" I asked scared.

He hugged me tight.

"I would never let them do that. If I have to, I'll leave my pack."

I sighed. My stomach growled.

"Let's go get you some food. I'll announce that I found my mate." he said.

He grabbed my hand and led me out the door and to the dining area. He made me sit down and he got up on his chair.

"I have an announcement. As all of you know, I needed to find my mate before becoming a full Alpha. I am happy to tell you that I have found my mate." he said and smiled down at me.

"Congrats buddy, who's the lucky lady?" River asked.

Before Arrow could answer, I stood up.

"Me, the slut." I hissed at him.

"Uh...yeah...sorry about that." he said and looked down.

I smiled in satisfaction and sat back down. We all ate and I felt eyes on me.

"It's not polite to stare." I say and look up.

The girl from last night, Lilly, was glaring at me.

"It's not fair! I'm a purebred and he gets stuck with a human! You know Arrow, you ARE allowed to refuse your mate and have another." she said, leaning over and putting her hand on his.

I made a flame and shot it at her hand. She yelped and held her burned hand to her chest.

"Next time, it'll be a more serious burn." I said and went back to eating.

Arrow and I got done first and we went above ground to spar.

"Hey Arrow? When can I become a werewolf?" I asked.

"Whenever you want."

"Can I do it...now?" I asked.

He stopped, making me run into him. He then turned to me.

"Kya, you want to become a werewolf...now?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah, we can get away from my dad faster."

"Kya, you don't understand. I know you want to get away, but do you really want to become a werewolf? It takes time to become fully in control of your wolf." he said shaking his head.

"Then let's ditch the horses and I'll just ride on you. I did it with my wolf all the time."

He sighed.

"Kya, just wait a little while. When we get to know each other better, then I'll change you. Deal?"

I nodded.

"Good. Now let's train." he said and got into his stance.

We trained for two hours. I started to get tired and was really sweaty.

"Arrow, is there a river around here?" I asked out of breath.

"Nope, we have better." he said.

He led me through the woods. Soon, we got to a spring.

"We swim here a bunch. We don't have any waterbenders so we don't have another use for it." he said.

I smiled and felt the water. It was perfect. I turned to Arrow, who was smirking. He charged me and pushed me into the spring. We both fell and I quickly swam to the surface.

"You JERK!" I yelled.

He laughed but stopped suddenly.

"Someone's heading our way." he said panicky.

"Get underwater, I'll do the rest." I said.

We both swam under and I bended an air bubble around us.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking a chance. There's a hole a couple yards from here. It opens up in our underground camp. We need to warn everybody."

I nodded and made the bubble bigger so we could walk. We got to the hole and I made the bubble small, so only our heads were in it.

"We have to hold our breaths from here." I said.

He nodded and I released the bubble. He swam into the hole and I followed. I was pushed around a lot. I was at the end of my air when I fell into a pool of water. I shot up and gasped for breath.

"Kya! Are you okay?" Arrow asked swimming up to me.

"Yeah, let's go." I said.

We got out of the pool and started running.

"Nobody go outside! We have intruders!" Arrow yelled.

People were running out of their rooms. River ran up to us.

"Lilly is out there!" he yelled.

"I'll go get her!" Arrow said.

"NO! They'll kill you. They won't hurt me if they want to live. I'll go!" i said and ran up the stairs. I quietly opened the door and walked out. I looked around and started running.

"HELP!" I heard Lilly scream.

I ran in her direction and saw her surrounded by earthbenders. Uncle Sokka was in front of her.

"Where is Kya?" He yelled.

"I don't know who you're talking about mister." she said.

He raised his hand to smack her but I sent a fire blast towards him. I ran out of the trees and got in front of Lilly.

"Uncle Sokka! Why are you being like this? You and Dad are supposed to be nice and caring to people. You're both leaders! Leaders don't beat innocent girls!" I yelled.

"She's a monster! I'm trying to save you Kya. They'll attack and kill you!"

"Leave! Now!" I yelled.

"Kya, you're coming with me even if I have to knock you out and drag you!" he yelled.

"Sorry Sokka." I said and shot fire at him and all the earthbenders.

I grabbed Lilly's hand and ran to the spring. I grabbed a rock and we both jumped into the water. I heard them approaching so I threw the rock into the brush. I pulled both of us underwater and made the water still. I made another air bubble.

"Take a deep breath and follow me." I said.

She nodded and I swam to the hole. I swam in and soon we both fell into the pool. Arrow was there waiting. He ran to me and hugged me.

"I'm so glad both of you are okay! Did they see you?"

"Yeah. They had Lilly, I had to use my firebending and get away. We used the spring to get back." I told him.

He let go and hugged Lilly.

"You may not be my mate, but you're always going to be my friend." he said.

"I know, I just had a crush on you for a while. I'm over it." she said.

"You found your mate!" I yelled.

She looked down and blushed.

"It's River!" I yelled again.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"He was freaking out when you were outside. And I saw how jealous he was when you yelled about me being Arrow's mate. I guess I'm very observant." I said and shrugged.

"Everyone is in the training area. Let's go." Arrow said.

When we got there, River ran up and hugged Lilly.

"Don't every go outside alone EVER AGAIN!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

He hugged her again and they went off.

"I'm going to be like that when I mark you." Arrow said.

"Overprotective?"

"Yep."

We laughed and sat down.

"I want to show you something." Arrow said, standing back up and helping me up.

He led me up some stairs and out a door. I looked around and saw that there was an above ground camp too.

"This one is for the summer." he said.

I walked over to the ledge and looked down. Uncle Sokka was standing underneath me about a hundred feet down.

"If I threw a nut at him, would it look like it fell?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Arrow said and handed me a nut.

I aimed and threw it down at him. It hit him right on the top of his head. I stepped back as he looked up, rubbing his head and screaming profanities. I giggled and Arrow grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he looked serious.

"We have to leave in the morning. I have all our stuff packed. My friend lives about twenty miles from here. If you ride on my back, we'll be there quickly and then we can take to the skies." he said.

"Okay." I said sighing.

"Come on, it's getting dark and they probably are already eating."

"I'm not hungry."

"Okay, then let's go straight to our room and go to sleep early so we can get a good start in the morning."

I nodded and we went back to the room. I got some clothes and changed. Arrow was already in the bed when I got out of the bathroom. I lay next to him and he put his arm around my waist.

"Goodnight Kya."

"Goodnight Arrow."

With that we were both asleep.

I woke up and stretched. My arm hit something hard.

"Ouch!" Arrow yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw him rubbing his nose.

"Sorry." I said giggling.

He fake glared at me.

"You're going to be sorry!" he said and rolled us over so he was on top of me.

He grabbed my sides and started to tickle me. I was rolling around screaming.

"Stop! Arrow! Stop it!" I yelled through laughs.

Lilly and River burst into the room.

"Help! He's killing me!" I yelled.

Lilly laughed and River jumped onto the bed and wrestled Arrow off me. He held him down while Lilly and I started to tickle him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Arrow yelled.

We let go and laughed.

"River, Lilly, Kya and I need to leave as soon as possible." Arrow said when he got his breath back.

"We want to come with you!" Lilly said.

"It's too dangerous, and who will hold up the pack?" Arrow asked.

"I got my brother to do it. He'll make sure nothing happens. I haven't seen you in months and now you're leaving again!" River said.

"Yeah! We want to help you two!" Lilly agreed.

I looked at Arrow and gave him the puppy eyes. He sighed a looked down.

"Okay, but you have to pack quickly." he said.

River smirked.

"Already done." Lilly said smiling.

"Then let's go. You guys can run in wolf form and I'll go get the horse." Arrow said.

We left quickly and soon I was on Arrow's back. His coat is chocolate brown with very small white specks. His eyes were silver. I wrapped my arms around his neck and enjoyed the feel of his soft fur on my face. Pretty soon he slowed to a stop. I climbed off him and he shifted back. River and Lilly did too. They were all clothed when they got back to human.

"We're about a mile from the guy's house. We'll walk the rest of the way." Arrow said.

"What? It's only been a couple minutes!" I said.

"You were too high off Arrow's scent to notice we've been running for a pretty long time." Lilly said laughing.

"It's not my fault Arrow smells good!"

They all laughed and we started to walk. Arrow lead the horse, who I was surprised hadn't ran away. After about an hour, we got to a little farm.

"Arrow, are we in the right place?" I asked.

"Yes, just follow me." he said.

He tied the horse to a post and knocked on the door.

"Fish! It's me! Open up!" he yelled and stepped back.

"Is his name really Fish?" I asked.

"No, but nobody knows his real name."

A middle-aged man opened the door.

"Arrow? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need something that flies, fast." Arrow said.

The man's smile brightened.

"Come out to the barn! I have the perfect thing!" he said, pushing past us and almost skipped to the barn.

He opened the barn door and revealed a huge warship balloon.

"I found it after the war. I built this barn around it and fixed it up. It's good as new now!" he said proudly.

"We can't fly around in a war balloon Fish." River said.

"Don't worry, I painted it! It has the Earth Kingdom symbol now!"

"Good job Fish! Do you mind if we have it? I've got a strong ostrich-horse and I have some money saved up. This is really important!" Arrow said.

Fish put his arm around Arrow's shoulders.

"Tell you what, give me the horse, and the girl." he said eyeing me.

Arrow shoved his arm away and grabbed my hand.

"We'll walk." he said and started pulling me out the door.

"Okay, okay. You want to keep her for yourself. One kiss on the cheek, and it's free." he said smirking.

"You're a sad, lonely man aren't you?"

He just smiled. I sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Arrow and wiped my lips with my sleeve.

"Okay ladies and gents! All aboard! Arrow! PLEASE don't wreck it!" Fish begged.

Arrow chuckled and we all got onto the ship. Arrow and I went to get it started.

"Arrow? Do you know how to work this?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot like a ship, but it's in the air." he said.

I sighed and walked out the door. I roamed the halls, opening every door. I soon got to a huge bedroom. Across the hall was another.

"Lilly! River! Arrow! Get here now!" I yelled.

They all came running.

"What's wrong?" Arrow asked.

"Nothing, I found rooms." I said sweetly.

"So you and I get one and they get another, I have to go get back to the wheel." Arrow said and turned away to start walking back.

"I don't think so!" I said and pulled him back.

"Lilly and I take the biggest room and you and River get the other."

"But!" they both protested.

"I want to be flying sometime soon." I told Arrow.

He glared at me.

"You're a demon."

"But you love me!" I said smiling.

"You're lucky I do." He said and walked away.

"Come on Lilly, let's go explore." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

We explored every inch of the ship. We even found a kitchen that was already stocked with food.

"River is the best cook I know, he'll defiantly spend his days in here." Lilly said.

Soon we came to another door, but it was bigger. I opened it and it lead to a balcony outside. We sat down on the edge.

"So when is Arrow going to change you?" she asked.

"I wanted to be changed yesterday, but he said I should wait."

"Why?"

"He wants us to get to know each other better." I said shrugging.

"Mates are awesome, trust me." She said.

"It's a shame humans don't have them. It would be a better world."

"Humans DO have them, they just can't feel it as much as we do. If you're a human with a werewolf mate, you'll fall in love with them once you see them, but your feelings won't be as strong." she explained.

"My dad fell in love with my mom the second he saw her. Is that because their mates?" I asked.

"Looks like either your mom or dad are a werewolf, or else he wouldn't have fallen in love with her when he was attacking her. Where is your mother from?"

"Southern Water Tribe."

"That makes sense. The Southern Water Tribe is a werewolf pack." she said.

"My mom's not a werewolf!"

"How do you know? Your parents fell in love even though they were enemies! That only happens in fairy tales!"

"Does that mean I'm a werewolf?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling. I got up and ran to find Arrow. He was walking through the halls and I ran and jumped on him.

"I'm a WEREWOLF!" I yelled.

"Kya, no you're not. I still have to change you." he said slowly, as if talking to a child.

"I can prove it Arrow!" Lilly said.

She pulled me off him and grabbed his neck, pulling him down and kissed him. I started to shake and a pain went through me. I cried out.

"Lilly! Help me get her in the room!" Arrow yelled.

I felt them pick me up and soon I felt soft sheets under me.

"Kya, don't resist it. If you do you'll die. Let your wolf out." Arrow whispered by my ear.

I felt all my bones break and change shapes. My cried turned into howls and before I knew it, I was in four legs. I shook my fur and looked around. Everything was more defined. I looked at Arrow, then glared at Lilly. I growled and started to walk towards her. She kissed my mate! How dare she!

"Kya! Calm down! I did it so you would shift! I don't want Arrow!" she screamed and backed away.

"Kya, shift back." Arrow commanded.

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't know how dummy." Lilly said.

"Okay, close your eyes and concentrate on your human form." Arrow said.

I did and soon all my bones cracked and moved again. I looked at them and smiled.

"Told you I'm a werewolf." I told Arrow smirking.

He rolled his eyes.

"Guys! Food!" River yelled from the kitchen.

We all ran and pushed each other to get through the door. I sat down and picked up whatever was on my plate. I took a bite out of it and my eyes widened. It was amazing! I jumped up and gave River a hug.

"I love you SO MUCH!" I squealed.

Arrow and Lilly growled.

"What? You kissed my mate and I can't tell yours I love him because he can cook?" I challenged her.

"You kissed him!" River yelled.

"I wanted Kya to shift! She's a werewolf!"

River looked at me.

"You're a werewolf?"

I nodded.

"Okay." he said shrugging.

We finished eating and went to our rooms. Arrow stopped me before I got through the door.

"I'm going to have to stay at the wheel. Can you come up and keep me company?" he asked with the puppy eyes.

I nodded and we walked back upstairs.

"So when are we going to be there?" I asked.

"By tomorrow afternoon. We may have time to get all our stuff out and look around before it gets dark."

I nodded. After a while I started to get tired. Apparently it showed.

"Kya, go to bed. You look like you're going to pass out any minute." Arrow said.

"So do you." I whispered.

He had circles under his eyes and could barely keep them open.

"I'm fine."

I shook my head and walked out. When I got back to our rooms, I knocked on River's door. He opened the door and rubbed his eyes.

"Go steer the ship so Arrow can go to sleep. He's dead on his feet." I said.

He nodded and slowly walked away.

I opened the door to mine and Lilly's door and walked to my bed.

"What took you so long?" Lilly asked.

"I had to keep Arrow company and get River to take his place." I said.

I laid down and covered myself with the blankets.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked and looked at her.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

She smiled again. I sighed and went to sleep.

"Kya, wake up!" someone whispered near my ear.

I rolled over and punched the person on the face. They yelped and I opened my eyes. Arrow was there rubbing his nose. I couldn't help but giggle. He glared at me.

"You've slept half the day, we're here."

Before he finished his sentence I jumped up and ran out the door. I ran down the hall and was surprised by how fast I was running. I guess that was because of me being a werewolf. I got to the door and threw it open. I stepped out and looked around. Arrow came up behind me.

"Welcome to the Western Air Temple." he said.

"I thought Avatar Aang was going to rebuild the temples. Will he be mad that we're here?" I asked.

"His focus is on the Eastern Air Temple. He apparently has bad memories in this temple." he explained.

"So how long are we staying here?" I asked.

"As long as you want. There's a fountain that you can use for waterbending, and we can use the same area for firebending and earthbending."

"Earthbending?"

"Lilly is an earthbender." he said.

I nodded.

"Where are all the rooms?" I asked.

"Follow me." he said.

I trailed behind him and soon he stopped. He opened a door and we walked in. I looked around and my eyes fell on some beads. I walked over and picked them up.

"These are my mother's beads, for her hair loopies."

"I guess this was her room." Arrow said.

"I guess so."

"Come on, let's find River and Lilly." he said.

We finally found them training by the fountain. I smirked and sent a water whip and hit Lilly's rear. She whipped around and sent a block of rock towards me. I moved out of the way and sent a fireball. We spared for a couple minutes until I enclosed her in ice.

"I win!" I bragged.

"You have an advantage! You have two elements!" she whined.

"Next time, I'll use one and watch me win!"

She rolled her eyes and I released her.

"River, I'm hungry. Can you use your awesome cooking skills and make me some food?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes.

He sighed and walked to what I guessed was the kitchen.

"Thank you!" I yelled after him.

He just waved over his shoulder and I laughed.

"Kya, I never noticed how interesting your eyes are." Lilly said, "What color are they?"

"Blue with gold specks. My brother has gold with blue specks."

"Wow, do you want to explore?" she asked.

I nodded and we left Arrow and went to look at the rest of the temple. Soon we got to a room that had stuff in it. There was a picture of a beautiful woman and some more of a family. There was a mother sitting down and the father had his hand on her shoulder. The girl was giving an evil smirk and the boy was smiling happily.

"This is my father's family." I whispered.

"That's the former Fire Lord. Are you sure?" Lilly asked.

I nodded.

"That is my father, aunt, grandmother, and grandfather," I pointed to them as I said this, "I never met them. Azula and Ozia were already in prison and Ursa is dead, or missing, I don't know which."

We kept looking around and found a table with fresh food on it.

"Someone is here." Lilly whispered to me.

"That's right." a female voice said from behind me.

We both spun around to see who spoke. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Grandmother?" I asked.

"I have no grandchildren. You are mistaken." she said with no emotion.

"You're Former Fire Lady Ursa, you're the wife of Former Fire Lord Ozia and mother of Princess Azula and Prince Zuko, granddaughter of Avatar Roku. I'm Zuko's daughter, you ARE my grandmother." I told her.

"I'm sorry child, but you are mistaken. Please leave this place."

I turned to Lilly.

"Let's go, it's not like she is capable to help us anyway. She's just an old defenseless lady." I said.

We started to walk out when I heard a familiar sound. I turned, dodging the fire blast she sent towards me. I sent a water whip towards her. She dodged it and laughed.

"You are most definitely NOT my grandchild! You're a waterbender." she said.

"So you're admitting to being Ursa." I said.

She sent another blast to me. I decided to have some fun. I made my purple fire and sent it flying towards her. She fell back and looked shocked.

"When you feel like telling the truth, just find us." I told her and Lilly and I walked back to camp.

River had food cooked so we all sat down.

"Find anything interesting?" Arrow asked.

"My grandmother." I said casually.

He spit out the food that was in his mouth.

"What?" He asked wiping him mouth.

"She's staying here too! This place must be five star!"

"What did she say?" River asked.

"That she wasn't her and I should leave. The lady had pictures of my her family lying everywhere. Then she attacked me and I used my awesome power to confuse her. Bet she wasn't expecting that!" I said laughing.

"You are right, I was not expecting it." A voice said behind me.

Arrow jumped up and stood above me protectively. River did the same with Lilly. Ursa walked out of the shadows.

"I apologize. I have been hiding here for some time and was not aware that my son had married and had children. I believe you, you have his eyes color in yours and you have his hair." She said.

I usually keep my black hair up in a tie, with some hair covering my eyes. Mom says the only difference is our eyes.

"They never told me you could bend." I said.

"I never told anyone. The only people who knew were my parents. I never even told Iroh."

"Why did you attack her?" Arrow growled.

"I wanted to know if she is a firebender. Her first response was water so I figured she couldn't be my grandchild." she explained.

"My brother can only bend water. We both got it from our mother."

"You have a brother?"

"Twin."

"Twins are very powerful. He may be able to bend fire too, but refuses."

"Would you like to eat?" River asked.

"I would, thank you."

He gave her a pillow to sit on then got her a plate filled with food. In a couple minutes she was done.

"I will be going back to my room now. Thank you for the food, and Kya, it is good to know my son chose the right side. I was afraid that he was still on Ozai's side when the war ended. Good night."

With that, she was gone.

"Come on Kya, you've had a long day. Let's get you to bed." Arrow said.

We got up and walked to my room.

"I'm right across the hall if you need me. It's supposed to storm tonight so close your window."

I nodded and he shut my door. I sighed and slowly fell asleep.

BOOM!

I jumped up and looked around.

BOOM!

I shivered under my covers. Arrow hadn't said it was a big storm. I ran out my door and into Arrow's room while it thundered more. I found his bed and snuggled next to him. He woke up and looked at me.

"Storm scaring you?" he asked.

I nodded and he pulled me closer. I sighed and fell asleep again.

I felt breath on my face. I opened my eyes and screamed. There was a wolf on me. A huge wolf.

"ARROW! THAT WAS NOT NICE!" I screamed.

He chuckled and shifted back.

"Come on, let's go for a run." He said happily.

"Why so happy?" I asked.

"I woke up to the most beautiful mate in the world." he said smiling.

I blushed and he laughed. We walked to the fountain where River had already cooked breakfast. We ate quickly and ran out of the temple and to the woods. We shifted and I pounced on him. We wrestled for a little bit until we heard the bushes rustling. We stopped and growled at the bushes. Ursa walked out, looking scared. I stopped growling and sat down. She looked at me confused.

*Don't shift back!* a voice commanded.

*Who are you?* I asked.

*Arrow. We don't know if she has the same feelings about werewolves as Zuko does. Let's go.* he said and ran.

I followed him and soon we got to a stream. I went to take a drink and saw my reflection. I had tan fur with dark brown patches. My eyes were silver.

*You're a beautiful wolf.* Arrow said.

I winked at him and jumped across the stream. He chased me and we wrestled some more. It started to get dark so we headed back.

"Where have you been?" Ursa asked when we got there.

"We were exploring the forest." Arrow said and sat down.

"I saw two wolves while on my walk. Be careful." she said.

We nodded and ate. When we got done I went to my room and started to write. I decided that I would keep a journal of all my time here. If Arrow and I ever have kids I'll let them read it and I suppose I'll show my parents to get them to understand. I wrote about two pages and climbed into my bed. Blowing out the candle, I snuggled deeper into the covers and fell asleep.

We had been at the temple for almost three months now. Lilly helped me with the werewolf stuff. River helped me with foraging and cooking. Arrow helped me with nonbending self-defense while Ursa helped with firebending. I was surprised that my family hadn't found us yet. We already had a plan for if they find us. I know if mother is with them she'll check the fountain, so I'm planning on leaving my journal there. One morning River had spotted water tribe warriors deep in the woods, so all of us got ready. I gave Arrow my stuff and ran to the fountain. I kissed the book and set it down. I spun around and started to run out but water wrapped around my ankle.

"Kya!" Mother yelled.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Please listen!" she begged.

Dad ran in with all the warriors.

"Okay Mom, explain to Dad what we are. Hey Dad, you hunt werewolves but you live with them too! Mom never told you did she. She just watched as you killed her kind! Do you want to kill us too? Mom is a werewolf and Lee and I are halves! You have mutt kids!" I screamed.

"You're lying!" Mom yelled.

"Oh yeah Dad, I found your mom!" I yelled.

Just then, Arrow and the others ran in.

"M...Mom?" Dad whispered.

"Uncle Sokka, want to kill me? Put me in prison? Go ahead." I said and walked over to him, sticking my arms hands out, "I'm sick of running."

They all looked at me shocked. Uncle Sokka sighed and looked down.

"I wouldn't do that." he whispered.

"Dad want to kill me?" I asked.

I walked over to him and pulled out a knife. I handed it to him and leaned my head back.

"Kya..." he started but looked down.

"Then let me go! I can't go home now! I'm not ready. When I am I'll come back. I promise."

Lee walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll miss you. Guess what! I can firebend! My flame is purple like yours!" he said happily.

"That's really cool! When I come home we can practice together!"

He nodded and Dad walked up.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to learn more about your kind." he said.

"My kind?" I asked glaring.

"Werewolves. Sorry." he mumbled.

Mom and everybody said bye too and left. Ursa went with them to be with her son.

"Ready?" Arrow asked.

We were already packed and ready to go. I nodded and we got back on the balloon. When we were in the air I went to the balcony Lilly and I had found on the way to the temple. I saw my family, as little ants in the ground. I sighed and went to find Arrow. He was in his room so I sat beside him. He hugged me from the side tightly.

"Are you going to be okay? We can always stop and catch up to them." he whispered.

"I'm fine." I said.

He nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He leaned down and put his mouth near my ear.

"Wherever you want."

It's been three years since I had run away from my family. Three years since they found me in the Eastern Air Temple and I told them all the truth. Now I'm coming home. Arrow and I got married a few months after we left the temple. River and Lilly got married a couple weeks after. Both Lilly and I got pregnant and had a boy and a girl. My daughter's name is Clover and her son's name is Forest. I'm really scared about going home. My father will be mad that I was married and had a child without him knowing. We were a few minutes away from my house when my wolf came running up. He shifted and it was a boy about my age.

"Kya!" he yelled and gave me a big hug, "I'm so sorry! I know what I did was wrong. Please forgive me!" he begged.

"Okay, but what's your name?" I asked.

"Clay."

"Do all werewolves around here get earthy names?"

He nodded and looked behind me. Arrow was shaking and his eyes were silver.

"Arrow, I have a mate, I won't steal yours." he said amused, "Come on. Let's get you home."

We walked the rest of the way and when we were to the fence, Lee came running out with a little girl behind him.

"Mei! Stop it!" he yelled laughing.

The girl had a snake in her hands. Lee is terrified of snakes. He ran to the fence and hopped over it. I stuck out my leg and tripped him. He fell flat on his face and growled. Getting up he glared at me.

"What was that for Kya!" he yelled.

I smirked and he looked at me confused.

'KYA!" he screamed and tackled my into a hug.

The rest of my family came running out of the house. Lee helped me up and everybody gave me a hug. River, Lilly, and Arrow all stood back. Arrow had Clover behind him. Her and Forest were only a few years old and River and Arrow were very protective of them. Dad turned to Arrow and looked behind him confused. Apparently he saw Clover because he shoved Arrow out of the way and picked her up. He spun her around and she squealed.

"Kya, you had a child?" Mom said.

I nodded and hid by Arrow.

"I'm very disappointed in you." she hissed.

I whimpered and stood behind Dad.

"Zuko! Aren't you going to scold her?" Mom yelled.

He looked between Clover and Mom.

"Uh...you should have waited until marriage?"

"We are married, Sir." Arrow said.

"You should have asked for permission? Sorry Katara, but this little girl is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Dad said.

Mom sighed and walked over, taking Clover from him. Arrow growled. I jabbed him with my elbow and he stopped.

"What's her name?" Lee asked.

"Clover, is that one yours?" I asked, pointing to the girl hugging his leg.

He picked her up and smiled.

"Yep. Mei, meet your Aunt Kya." he said.

She smiled shyly and looked down. Forest walked over and pulled on my skirt.

"Aunt Kya, can I go to that stream we saw and earthbend?" he asked.

"Let's all go down there. We can all show off our elements." Mom said.

Everybody started walking towards the stream and I walked by my brother.

"Where's her mom?" I asked.

"She's already at the stream. She's a firebender and likes to practice there." he said.

We got closer to the stream and I saw a girl firebending. I winked at Lee and shot a flame by her head.

"Lee! I'm going to burn you to death!" the girl yelled and spun around.

She was shocked to see me instead of Lee. She got into a fighting stance and I did too. She shot a flame at me and I blocked it with water. She stopped and ran to me, throwing her arms around me.

"You're Kya! I'm so happy to meet you!" she squealed.

"Sorry, but my brother didn't tell me your name." I said.

She glared at Lee.

"I'm Ming."

"Your daughter is adorable." I complimented.

"So is yours." Lee said.

"You have a daughter! Our kids are going to be best friends!" Ming squealed, again.

"Sorry, but that position is taken." River said from behind me. Clover and Forest were right beside him.

"This is my daughter, Clover, and my best friend's son, Forest." I told Ming.

"Aww, I'm your best friend Kya?" River said.

"In your dreams." Lilly said, walking up to us.

We all laughed and walked to join everybody else. Arrow and I sat on the hill where we first met.

"I've got my money on Forest and Clover being mates." He whispered in my ear.

"We'll see." I whispered back.

He chuckled and we watched everybody spar. I was happy to be welcomed back into my family. I had a mate and a child, my life was complete.


End file.
